Love At First Sight
by StoryBookDreams
Summary: I just couldn't wait any longer to post this But I will post ALS when the clock strikes 12 . Anyways, just a little one-shot. To celebrate the New Years, I guess. Although this one-shot isn't really a happy one. But oh well! Enjoy! Reviews would be nice.


Love At First Sight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D3! Mika Kawamura does.

* * *

The first moment I laid eyes on her, I knew that she would be the one. She was perfect to me, in the sense that she was completely imperfect. She was a klutz, always tripping over her own two feet. She was not intelligent, only barely passing her classes. But she was kind and honest. She had a heart of gold, and a brilliant smile, that shined the same way gold did.

"Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?" I asked her.

She looked shocked for a moment. I bit my tongue, waiting for a reply.

She didn't insult me, she didn't slap me. She merely smiled, blushed and said a small 'thank you'.

I smiled at this and we exchanged names. We began to talk, like old friends who had met on the street after years of separation. We chatted away, telling each other all about ourselves.

It was getting dark, the sun was setting, the sky becoming black. She said 'goodbye' to me, and we parted. Going off in separate directions.

The next day, we bumped into each other again. I smiled and told her "It must be fate." She smiled and nodded.

We went back to the park, where we were just the day before. And we chatted once more. I learned more about her, and her about me. The sun set again, ending the day. We parted once again.

The next day, at the usual time, I went to the park. I thought to myself "She could be here." I sat on the swings and rocked back and forth, looking around for any sight of her.

An hour passed by. Then two. She didn't come. I was going to wait, just a bit longer.

Then I spotted her running by. I called her name. She stopped and turned. Greeted me with her smile.

We sat down and talked again. She told me that she was at school, preparing for a play. I smiled as she talked, the warm sun glowing around her.

It was getting dark again. She told me "goodbye", but I stopped her. I asked if she would come back tomorrow. She smiled and said "I'll try."

The next day she came back. Even arriving before I had. She smiled at my stunned expression. Today, we talked about the future. Tomorrow, we talked about the universe.

This routine, meeting in the park, continued on for weeks. We talked about everything and anything. I felt so close to her.

Today, I asked her "Do you believe in love at first sight?" like I did weeks before.

She answered me, "A thornless rose represents love at first sight. But love at first sight is false like a thornless rose. A rose is not a rose, if it has no thorns. Love, like thorns, only grow over time."

I smiled, she was amazing.

I came back the next day, hoping to ask her to be mine. Hoping I could tell her that I loved her.

She didn't come on time. I expected it, she was always late.

I waited. For an hour. For two. Just like last time. But she didn't come. Three hours. Four hours turned into the whole night.

I walked home, weary, at the crack of dawn. Where were you?

I came back the next day. You didn't come.

I came back the day after. You still weren't there.

I caught a cold, from staying out all night. And then that cold turned into something worse. I had to be hospitalized.

I couldn't cry, I was a man. I wasn't allowed to.

Weeks passed by. My brain stopped thinking about you, but my heart never did.

I thought I convinced myself to be over you. But I realized I wasn't. Because I turned on the television one day. And there you were. Smiling like you always did.

They said you had moved to America to be with your parents weeks ago. I noticed a boy with you. They interviewed him.

He told them, "When she told me her parents wanted her to move, we both broke down crying. And then I told her that I loved her. And she told me that she loved me back. We were both happy, but sad at the same time. I spent the night with her, holding her close. When morning came, I went to see her off at the airport. The person at the counter told me, that there were actually two tickets booked. So I dashed home, grabbed my passport and packed a suitcase. And we came to America together."

I wanted to turn it off. But I couldn't. I kept watching.

Now they were interviewing her. She looked as beautiful as ever.

"I can't believe he actually said all that. He's usually more reserved. Probably has been in the sun too long." she joked.

They asked her about their relationship.

She answered, "I loved him. I always have. So, I'm really happy."

They asked her, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

I found the power to turn it off. I didn't hear her reply. Because somehow, I knew that if would be different from what she told me weeks ago.

I couldn't cry. I wasn't allowed to. So, that night, my heart cried out for me.

Now, I'm here. I don't know where you are, I can't find you. But I want to tell you.

_"I want to tell you 'I love you' but I can't because you're not here. I want to tell you 'I love you', I know your reaction. You'd be taken aback, but then you'd smile and say 'thank you'. I want to tell you 'I love you', that you weren't wrong, but you weren't right. Love at first sight is not false. It takes time for love to grow, but it is not false. It is a small flame when we meet, and it grows into a fire as we learn more and more. It wasn't that you didn't believe in love at first sight, it was that you already had your first sight taken away. Still I want to tell you 'I loved you at first sight' but I'm already gone." _

_end_

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? I wanted to write a one-shot, as a change of pace. Well, I had actually written a one-shot about New Year's, but I didn't like it. I was going to post it anyways. But then I got kind of sad, and wrote this. (I had the idea already, but just didn't write it yet) And this is a thousand times better than the New Year's one. Well, not really, because the other one was happy. But, I mean the writing is a thousand times better. Anyways, tell me, did you like it? Hate it? Want to read the New Year's one? Wonder who the nameless people are? Well PM me or leave a review and I'll answer your questions. **Happy New Years!**


End file.
